Fragile Hearts
by dailymantra
Summary: (smut) Mako and Korra sneak out for a late night swim off Air Temple Island and things quickly escalate.


Korra was almost asleep. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy, her body relaxing under the sheets, her mind emptying. If there was one thing she desired more than anything at that one moment, it was sleep. Only sleep could offer an escape from her aching, battle damaged body. Only sleep could ease her thoughts, calm her emotions. Sleep would refresh her and make her feel whole again.  
Thud.  
Ignore it.  
Whoomp.  
Don't get up. Sleep.  
"Psst, Korra."  
Her brow wrinkled as she clamped her eyes shut tight. No. No way. She was not awake. She was fast asleep, dreaming about being rocked in a boat at sea. Peaceful, quiet sea, where Mako's voice didn't intrude on her serenity.  
"Hey, Korra," came the hissed whisper again. "It's Mako."  
She turned over onto her belly, burying her face in her pillow and wrapping her edges over her ears. If she couldn't hear him, he didn't exist. If he didn't exist, he couldn't bother her. And if he couldn't bother her, she could sleep.  
"Koooorrrrraaaa."  
"Go away, Mako," she said, her frustration muted by the pillow.  
"Open your window. I'm outside."  
Korra rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow and glared at the silhouette projected onto her shutters. It was unmistakably Mako shaped. With a sigh she dragged herself up and out of her bed, giving it one last longing look before creeping over to the window and pulling it open.  
"What," she said, trying to keep her tone level, "could you possibly want at this hour? And why would you need it from me?"  
Mako grinned and shoved something into Korra's face. She reeled back in surprise then stood stunned, face contorted in confusion. It was a flower, a Panda Lily, slightly wilted from being clenched so tightly in Mako's hand. Korra couldn't help but smile. He looked like a small child so pleased to be making her happy.  
"I don't want anything from you. If anything you need something from me," Mako said cheekily, handing the flower over to her.  
"Is that so?" Korra twirled the lily in her fingers, leaning down on the windowsill, her face inches from his.  
Mako pressed his cheek against her, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. "Yeah, I have something to show you, Avatar."  
"Don't call me that. Not tonight," Korra murmured, enjoying the feel of his warm skin. Mako slid away, taking her hand in his and helping her out the window. The night air was fresh and the chilly breeze actually felt quite nice on Korra's skin. Who needed sleep anyways? Still, her body sagged slightly as she followed after Mako.

Eventually they found their way down to the beach near the dock. Mako pulled off his shoes and rolled up his pants, smiling as Korra splashed into the water kicking at the sea foam. She was drenched below the waist by the time he caught up with her.  
"So is this what you wanted to show me? The beach under the moonlight? Hate to break it to you, Mister Romantic, but I've seen it already," Korra jibed, poking Mako in the ribs so hard he almost dropped his shoes in the ocean.  
"Ow. No, I wanted to show you this." Mako threw his shoes back onto the sand and dug deep into his pocket pulling out a small, oddly shaped object. It shimmered in the moonlight and Korra caught her breath. A tiny glass heart, a little lumpy and bulbous, but a heart nonetheless.  
"It looks best in the light," Mako said. "And honestly, I just wanted to get you to myself first. I was afraid anyone else might break it."  
"Mako, it's beautiful. You made it yourself?" She looked at him in wonderment, grinning wildly as a hot blush rose in his cheeks.  
"Well, yeah, I guess. It wasn't too hard…I mean, it was. I put effort into it. I'm not saying I whipped it up in five minutes or anything, and I tore my hands up pretty badly turning sand to glass on all those practice ones—"  
"I love it," Korra said, reaching out and brushing the smooth glass tenderly with her fingertips. "Uh, are you sure you want me to have it though? I'll probably end up breaking it somehow."  
Shaking his head, Mako pressed the heart into her hands. "Don't worry, I took that into account. Like I said, Korra, you're the only person I trust not to break it."  
Korra looked down at the fragile heart cupped in her palms, tiny rainbows of refracted light shimmering between her and Mako. She suddenly realized how close they were standing, that Mako's hands were still clasped around hers. A smile crossed her lips. Tilting her head up, she leaned up into Mako, their lips brushing for one tantalizing second.  
"I'll do my best," Korra said, catching her breath as Mako pressed his lips softly against hers. She smiled giddily as his hands traced their way down her back, coming to rest on her hips. Her toes wriggled in the sand as the tide brushed up against her ankles. Mako tugged her in closer and Korra closed her eyes enjoying every feeling. The cool salt water on her legs, Mako's palms against her back, his hot lips pressing more firmly against hers.  
Korra lifted her arms around his neck, her lips parting in a smile. Mako took advantage of the gap and slid his tongue in slowly. It caught Korra little off-guard but it felt nice. She liked having him inside her, sharing her choppy breaths with his.  
Pulling back, red in the face, Mako was breathing hard. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Was that too much?"  
Cocking an eyebrow slyly, Korra tugged her pants down and kicked them past Mako. His eyes shot wide open as she lifted her shirt up over her head and stood in front of him in her sarashi. It was Korra's turn to blush awkwardly. She set the glass heart down carefully on her pile of discarded clothing. When she straightened his gaze fell timidly to her bare midriff.  
"Sorry," she mimicked Mako's tone. "Is this too much?"  
He licked his lips and reached for her greedily, hands shaking at the thought of touching her bare flesh. Korra smirked and tiptoed back into the water until it was past her waist. Mako stopped short debating whether or not he wanted to get his clothes wet.  
"Should I go get a bathing suit?" he asked, looking back to the top of the island.  
In answer, Korra's unraveled, sopping wet sarashi hit him in the face. He stared at the cloth, then at Korra who was almost fully submerged in the roiling ocean, blowing bubbles as she laughed at him.  
"Alright," Mako said. "If that's how you want to play it."  
Mako stripped hastily and dove in the water just as quickly, embarrassed by his nakedness. He prayed Korra hadn't seen as much as he thought she had. Her cheeks were flush as he swam up to her.  
"A little cold there, Team Captain?" Korra said, swirling the water teasingly around Mako's waist.  
He curled over, grasping at his dick and swallowing a lung full of sea water. Korra flopped onto her back in hysterics as Mako coughed and sputtered.  
"That's…that's not funny."  
"No, you're right. Sorry I hurt your feelings, Tough Guy." Korra kicked back over to him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, pulling herself in close. She felt Mako stiffen against her and this time she went in for the kiss. Korra was more demanding than Mako, sucking on his lower lip and relishing the tangy ocean salt taste.  
"Korra," Mako murmured as she pulled away. She felt his hard cock brush the inside of her thigh. She shuddered and in a split second decision, grasped desperately at Mako's back to pull herself in even closer biting her lip, unsure. Mako made the choice for her, grabbing her sides and lifting her onto himself. Korra felt a conflicting surge of panic and pleasure snap through ever inch of her.  
The ocean seemed to take cue and the waves ebbed and grew around them with each thrust and moan. Korra's fingers caught in Mako's wet mop of hair, urging him closer. She wanted more of him. She wanted all of him. And she hated him when he pulled out trying to catch his breath, barely keeping his head above the water.  
Korra's chest was heaving, her skin tingling, aching from Mako. She gave him a sly look and waved her hand through the water, slowly bending him back to her. The glow of the moonlight made him look almost ethereal.  
"You look beautiful," Mako whispered over the soothing sound of the tide running up the shore. "You always do." He kissed her gently on the nape of her neck, then just below her jawline. Korra smiled, tilting her head back a little.  
"I was going to say the same thing about you," she murmured, pleasure melting her words into a soft sigh.  
"I feel safe with you, Korra. I…I don't feel as broken." Mako started to say more but Korra interrupted with a soft kiss.  
"You're not broken, Mako," Korra said. "You're just missing some parts and I promise I'll help you find them. But right know, what say you get me back to bed. An Avatar needs her sleep."  
"I thought I wasn't supposed to call you that tonight." Mako swam next to Korra as they kicked their way back to the beach. Behind them the sky was beginning to soften into the dull blue of early morning.  
"I think I'm ready for the title now. Really." Korra collected up her things, pulling on her clothes, the material sticking to her salty skin. Mako picked up the glass heart and placed it in her hand, sneaking a kiss.  
"You always were," he said.


End file.
